Individuals and organizations generally seek to protect their computing resources from security threats through a variety of traditional mechanisms. For example, enterprise organizations may protect computing resources by installing client-side antivirus software on employee computers. Similarly, enterprise organizations may establish a gateway—side firewall to protect the organizations from malicious network traffic.
Although the traditional methods of protecting computing resources from security threats have achieved some success, these traditional methods also suffer from some deficiencies. Importantly, these traditional methods are essentially retroactive. In other words, the traditional methods take remedial measures to repair damage after an attack has occurred. Similarly, the traditional methods may inoculate computing resources to render them invulnerable when the attacks finally occur. In all of these cases, however, the traditional methods do not predict details of which specific security attacks will occur or take proactive measures to prevent the security attacks from occurring. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for predicting security threats.